


“保护者”Custos

by Paraly



Series: The original works of cthulhu mythos [3]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Copy the original book, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraly/pseuds/Paraly
Summary: 我是杰西·坎林，这里是埃里萨斯精神病院。
Series: The original works of cthulhu mythos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949746





	“保护者”Custos

埃里萨斯精神病院，自我在上周的梦中发出痴狂的呓语声后，便被送到了这里。 

那是一个阴雨天，我蹲在泥泞的街道中央，手腕被冰冷的环状金属固定在一起，生锈的铰链随着我的每一次轻微移动吱吱作响。空气的灰烬填满了我的胸腔，我像货物一样，被装进带有栏杆的车厢。如待宰的牛羊般，被运输往屠宰场。 

我就是以这样狼狈的姿态离开我栖居的旧笼子，我从血缘上应该称之为父母的房子，我一切梦魇的根源，我无数次在苟延残喘中试图逃离的地方。 

房屋逐渐被乌云吞噬了轮廓，在我游离的目光中老化褪色，我发现自己的嘴角正在以不正常的角度上扬着，以我目前所能进行的一切事物表达着讽刺。 

我以为我耗费无数精力的忍耐，蜷缩在角落里反复咀嚼无力感的付出，能为我挽回些什么，至少能够使我在满十八岁后体面地离开。但显然，我错了，并且从未错得如此彻底。 

十七年零九个月已经是我所能坚持的最后限度，我在山崖上的最后一次起跳，未能帮助我走出悲剧的尽头，而是跌落进暗无天日而无法感知深度的渊流。 

身为渺小者的我被送进了一座宏伟的建筑物前，我的目光在这灰白色的墙体上雕刻。那些被口罩遮去丑恶面庞的人们，将我拖离建筑的表层，灰白高墙打造的诱人饰面如旧油漆般由外而内逐片脱落。 

他们拉开涂鸦着我的名字，“杰西·坎林”的房门，将我像沙丁鱼罐头一样推攘进房间。巨型探照灯刺痛了我早已习惯于黑暗的角膜，我能够感受到，卡在喉咙里的，纯白房间的窒息感正在缓慢地溃烂，他们卷曲着嘴唇用最刻薄的声音低念出我所深恶痛绝的姓氏，像将残渣剩羹倒进牲口棚般，将装有药片的药盒甩在我的床上。 

这些邪恶的白色小药片似乎承担了世间的所有罪恶，成为了痛苦，不堪，与愤怒压缩后的集合。斗争精神在这突如其来的变故中被搁置了，我咬合僵硬的牙齿碾碎了轻薄的糖衣，用舌头将这碎片的地狱顶进后牙槽。在他们所能触及到的监视空隙，将这粉碎的药片连同支零破碎的希望一同冲进厕所。 

绝大多数时间里，我只是坐在床上，坐在这一片没有实感的纯白之中，无处躲藏，无事可想，将呆滞的目光投掷在地面上，随着地砖拼接的缝隙中唯一一点黑色延展。 

不知始于何时，那条黑色直线末端与墙壁的衔接点徒然变宽，以一道沟壑的身份清晰可见，作为突兀的存在感触动了我的心脏。我伸出手指缓慢地向前方试探，我甚至允许自己对此抱有童稚般的幻想，似乎寄居在大脑中光怪陆离的愿景能够打败乏味的真相。 

事实上，这只是一块松动的地砖，而讽刺的是，现在的我居然没有东西可以用地砖来遮掩。我甚至说不清楚每天揭开那块石砖的意义所在，也许是不甘屈服的卑微期待，头脑开始我的臆想投影进眼眶。 

松动石砖下那片潮湿的黑色土地，在几天之内，以肉眼可见的速度向下凹陷，其内部空间在能够容纳几个人后突然停止生长。 

我沉迷于这具象化的渴望，沉溺于假装自己拥有这纯白房间中的庇护所，深陷于假设自己的指尖能够沾染地狱之外的土壤。 

纵使眼前的一切是多么的逼真，和出乎意料地符合我的期望，我仍然清楚地告诫自己，它们的本质只是我在绝境中的疯狂。 

因为在我逐渐模糊的记忆中，除去揭开白色砖块的动作外，秉承对这唯一深色区域的敬重，我从未靠近过地砖下面的深色土地。或许偶尔残留在指缝，散落在被单的深色浮土令人困惑，但我的记忆不可能被篡改而出错。 

我早已放弃了在灾难般的现实中寻求庇护，我对幻境如此堕落和放任，以至于当我从地砖下的狭小空间中发现我的父母时，我并不感到惊讶，似乎是多年的磨难损伤了我的神经，那一刻，我肆无忌惮，剑拔弩张，我完成了我多年来的愿望，像是完成了本世纪最伟大的壮举。我将自己身上唯一的尖锐物品，一支铅笔，插进他们的胸膛。  
我厌倦了对自己的每一次呼吸付有责任，那一刻，我只想像一个真正的孩子那样嚣张。因为毋庸置疑，当幻境消失的那一刻，那只铅笔很可能只是被镶嵌进铺满海绵的墙上。 

接下来的一周里，没有任何药物被送往。送到我手中的只是一份宣布我已治愈的诊断证明。我不相信自己得到了上帝的眷顾，因为沮丧与失望膨胀着填充了我命途多舛的过往中的每一个角落。 

但是，也许，也许他们是真的，因为当我最后一次看向房间的地砖时，一切裂纹与缝隙烧蚀殆尽，甚至那只铅笔，作为荒谬臆想中的产物，也在铁铮铮的现实中化作虚影。 

我拿回了我的黑色外套，小心翼翼地伸展开衣角，用指尖抚平衣料上的折痕，在起伏的褶皱间摸索，将它披到身上，作为存活的荣耀。 

这些有棱角的黑色衣料像盔甲一般，包裹起我的敏感与脆弱，支撑着我摇摇欲坠的自尊与骄傲。我甚至不在乎它提供给我的安全感是否是虚假的，我只是需要力量，来帮助我站立，仅此而已。 

恍若隔世的感觉抹杀了参差不齐的表情，使我的脸部陷入空白，走廊细密不绝的雨声为人们闲杂的碎语提供了空荡寂寥的背景音，细长锋利的雨丝像针线一样，将那些不成片段的音尾缝合在一起。 

“又有人出院了。”  
“没什么可羡慕的，只是她失踪的父母无法为她提供医疗费罢了。”  
…………  
“失踪……吗？”我逐渐苏醒的感官为这简短的话语而颤抖，我的双腿将我的身体向后拉扯，我的眼睛吞噬着每一个标点的闪烁，黑暗的欲望在肠胃中嘶嘶作响，我甚至渴望杀死那个女孩，只为让这样相似的命运降临在我的身上。 

但我清楚，我将不得不亲手将自己关进笼子，只是为了我所厌恶的物种所提供的经济支持，和暂时不必被舆论的浪头当头一棒。我将不得不走进寂静的街道，穿过泥泞的小巷，绕过树木火后干枯的枝干，踏上衍板突出的楼梯，转动那把古老而又丑陋的钥匙，等待从屋中伸出来的肥手抓住我的衣领，将他那恶心的小牲口塞进橱柜。 

我为锁齿与锁舌相拥的那一刻做足了准备。我的重心向后倾倒，解开了安全距离之后的桎梏，我的左手略微抬起，使编程性的反射足以依靠，我拿起钥匙的右手将刀片贴伏在手掌，只是为了用足够多的划伤在对方的脸上复刻自己受伤的模样。我总是在计划一切，为着在被撕毁，被践踏的时间里多一秒的苟活倾出所有。 

然而，所有的不安被围绕着的嘲笑所凝结，因为此刻的出乎意料。 

迎接我的是一片寂静，没有任何疯狂生命体的杂乱走动，失去理智的咆哮，与尖锐而歇斯底里的喊叫。  
门框上的积尘，是时间流逝中被闲置的缩影。埃里萨斯精神病院门口的流言蜚语闪电般击中了我，喜悦，忐忑，焦躁……巨量的复杂情感被混合在一起，冲击我的身体，使每一个细胞相互簇拥和皱缩，难以言述，超越表达。 

我颤抖着躺在床上，感受着肌肉痉挛带来的撕裂般的疼痛，似乎是第一次接受到这个世界的信号，感受到自己作为一个独立而完整的个体，在物质世界的微妙。 

我沉睡了两天两夜，作为裹挟着对全新世界畏缩的心脏的安抚与补偿。大脑对数天里过载信息的处理注定了梦境不会对我仁慈。梦中的我，被蝶蛹包裹着，固定在角落，以旁观者的姿态目睹着自己的身体揭开精神病院的地砖，用双手挖取泥土，并将父母引入。而这所有的一切，都被扭曲而荒谬的真实感的构架所撑起，坚固得令人绝望。 

意识的重新找回了它的归属，我挪动着脚步，拖着疲惫不堪的躯壳走向客厅，视线被餐桌上出现的字条所吸引。 

是他们？但他们的基因中似乎无可救药地缺乏委婉的表述，他们的意识忘却了耐心的终于，野兽般的咆哮是他们一贯的行为准则，也是这里，最早使我对人性的失望产生厌恶。 

沉重的猜测使我我目光持续在纸条上聚焦，无法逃离，我伸出手指拉着这审判书的折角。我个人所独有的潦草锋利的字母刺痛了我的眼角。  
“石砖已经封好了，暂时帮你在到这里。－－杰西·库斯托斯（Custos）”

**Author's Note:**

> 略微解释一下：  
> 杰西·坎林是人格分裂患者，她的第二人格，杰西·库斯托斯，进行了挖掘泥土，引诱父母等一系列事情，先前的事物由于库斯托斯的隐瞒，坎林是不知道的，以至于她在杀死父母时毫无负担，以为自己仍然身处幻境。结尾两个人格相遇，是对于人格分裂患者注定会发生的事情。  
> 库斯托斯Custos（保护者）  
> 之所以杰西的第二人格会叫库斯托斯，一方面是杰西坎林对自己原本姓氏的厌恶，另一方面是这个人格诞生的源头，坎林对缺乏庇护的现实中保护者的渴望。 
> 
> 以上内容结合自己与周围人的部分现实，为增强情感表述，文风比较随意，但每一个词句都被打磨至个人能力的极致。  
> 又及，在对于现实的过分扩大和夸张后，部分内容可能与现实有出入，不可作为学术类参考。


End file.
